


Look at me.

by SereneLily



Series: Yuri On Ice - Yuuri and Victor [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Yuuri, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, I had a lot of feelings about what happened after episode 6, I think i mean they fucked against and in front of a window so, M/M, aka when Yuuri gets dominant, because fuck if they're not dating by that point ill eat my bra, bottom!viktor, mild dirty talk, mildly possessive honestly, possessive!Yuuri, this is one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneLily/pseuds/SereneLily
Summary: *Spoilers for Episode 6*
Aka one of the many ideas of what might have happened after Yuuri's perfect win. I just really like bottom Viktor okay.





	

Viktor liked everything about Yuuri. Positively everything. Since he saw his routine being mimicked by the Japanese Figure Skater, he was enthralled.  
Which is why watching Yuuri slowly change over nearly half a year, watching his confidence improve slowly, or by leaps and bounds in some cases, filled him with not only pride but immense happiness. He watched him evolve from this timid, confident-less and depressed young man into something positively charming.

He noticed his more intimate touches and hugs slowly were being accepted, and even returned in some cases, before he’d heard Yuuri’s speech on the television (Which Yuuko translated happily for him, since he was still learning Japanese) and decided to approach him more directly. That was the first night Yuuri allowed him to fully explore his body. Their relationship only grew from that night; from teasing touches on the rink during breaks when they were alone, to the rare dates they went on when Viktor insisted Yuuri take a break to prevent serious injury.   
It was the Chinese Competition where he saw the greatest change he’d seen yet. Sure there were occasional times before when Yuuri was so commanding, demanding as well, but not quite like this.

‘Don’t ever take your eyes off me.’

The words surprised him, with just how utterly demanding they were. But he enjoyed hearing them, and did as he was asked (not that he was going to look away anyway.)  
And once again, his expectations were met and fulfilled two times over; the flawless and perfect routine he’d been imagining in his head had finally blossomed. 

And he absolutely couldn’t wait to give Yuuri his reward.

[X]

They had finally made it back to their hotel room, Yuuri still marveling exactly how nice it was. He’d never really stayed in a room that had a large picture window with a beautiful view of any city, but China’s lights flickering below them and as far as he could see made him marvel. Nor had he stayed in any room with a private mini-bar, or one with as large a bath in it. It even had jets to simulate a hot tub, or hell, maybe it WAS a hot tub.

He had just finished throwing his jacket off and onto the back of the leather couch when he felt a familiar sensation; arms wrapping around his stomach which pulled him into a tight hug, Viktor pressing up against him and the silver haired males chin resting on his shoulder, close enough to whisper and plant kisses. He’d always jump when Viktor did this in the past, but now he found himself enjoying the intimacy. Especially when soft lips, curled into a smile, pressed against his neck and cheek gently.

“We’re all alone now~” Viktor hummed, nuzzling his nose into the space just under Yuuri’s jawline.  
“ ‘Being in public didn’t seem to stop you the other day at the restaurant.” Yuuri teased back, remembering Viktor getting drunk enough to strip down to absolutely nothing and be oh-so possessive, “Nor has it really ever seemed to stop you-“he added after, remembering each time Viktor had touched him in exceptionally public places; in the Onsen, on the Ice, in the locker rooms, in a park during one of their dates. Viktor was a complete Exhibitionist.

The Silvery Russian laughed amusedly into Yuuri’s neck, using his weight to push him forward slightly. Yuuri steadied his breath as his body started reacting to Viktor’s, feeling the slight bulge pressing into his butt.  
“You too-“Viktor started between quick pecks to the now exposed neck, “didn’t seem- to mind - too much-“there was a small moan that didn’t quite escape Yuuri’s throat as Viktor paused to suck at the flesh very lightly. He didn’t want to leave a mark, after all. Or- well- he did, but Yuuri had made it very clear that he didn’t want marks on his neck. Viktor’s hands finally started slipping up the shorter male’s shirt, teasing at the skin beneath.

“I think you enjoyed those as much as I did.” He whispered in a low tone, which Yuuri recognized, his face flushing slightly. It was always the tone that Viktor used whenever he was exceptionally happy with Yuuri, and wanted nothing more than to please him. Katsudon was still a good reward, but realized it was second to anything Viktor did to him. Still, he had to admit, while being touched in public areas was a little embarrassing at first, he too was starting to enjoy it. If maybe for the wrong reasons.  
“I… I can’t say I hate it…” Yuuri muttered, reaching his arms back so his hands could grope at Viktor’s hips and thighs, “Though, I can’t say I enjoy it for the same reasons you do…”

“Oh? You don’t enjoy it for the thrill of possibly getting caught?” Viktor questioned, pressing his hips further against the other, who let out a soft sigh.  
“I like hearing you more.” Yuuri admitted, though it wasn’t the entire truth. Viktor was a man he’d been pining for his whole life, and he finally had him. He wasn’t going to let go easily, and knowing somebody could catch them and tell the whole world about them was… a consideration.   
But as those words left his lips, he pushed Viktor back enough so he could turn around and grab onto the tie around the man’s neck. Viktor had little time to reply before his neck was forcefully pulled down, letting this mix between a moan and gasp escape his lips before Yuuri’s were connecting to his own. His hands were still semi-under the younger skater’s shirt and took full advantage of it, snaking his hands all the way up and caressing the body he knew so well before they moved to Yuuri’s back, pulling their bodies close once again.

So, Yuuri was going to play rough tonight? Viktor loved it when Yuuri got dominant and possessive. The last time he’d been this rough was when a young lady started touching him at the Ice Rinks. Coincidentally, it’d also been the only time Yuuri had instigated anything in the locker rooms. Viktor’s mind was quickly brought back as he felt teeth nipping at his bottom lip, tugging gently as brown eyes blinked up at him with such a fake innocence it made his spine tingle. 

“If you keep giving me that look I may end up wanting to tear that “Innocence” away from you~” Viktor teased, slipping the tips of his fingers into the sweats Yuuri was wearing, “And this is supposed to be a reward, don’t make me lose control.” He whispered in a dangerous tone, licking at his lips as he watched Yuuri bite at his own bottom lip. There was a pause, before Yuuri pulled Viktor close again, gently, his other hand sliding down to tug at the belt buckle.

“You can’t lose control if you never had it.”

The words didn’t register with him at first, but the tone did. It was such a low, fierce sentence that his piercing blue eyes widened, mouth parting to speak when the sentence finally processed but it was too late- Yuuri had forcefully smashed their lips together and snaked his tongue inside. Viktor’s voice reacted before his body could, a low moan into the Japanese man’s mouth, followed by his physical reaction which was to push into it, desperate for Yuuri’s taste.

He tasted the muscle and saliva that was pressing into the space, enjoying Yuuri’s natural flavor but also catching hints of their sour dinner from earlier, his hands slipping fully under the sweats to grab at the cheeks that were, irritatingly, still hidden behind boxer-briefs. 

Yuuri enjoyed both the taste and reaction he’d gotten from Viktor; letting out breaths during their heated kiss as he started fumbling with the belt around the man’s hips. He took another bite at Viktor’s bottom lip, sucking on it roughly as he started sliding the belt out of its loops. As soon as it hit the floor Yuuri pulled from the kiss once again, switching his and Viktor’s positions. A devilish grin appeared on Viktor’s slightly flushed face as his hands, now free, started undoing his tie.

“My, My… Aren’t you the dominant one? Think you can handle it?” he purred as Yuuri pressed their crotches together and rotated a little, teasingly slow.  
“Viktor…” Yuuri moaned out, trying to get a reaction from the older man which completely worked as his hips jerked to meet the rotations, “I want you…” he whispered, starting to undo the buttons from the bottom up of Viktor’s shirt.

Viktor was becoming extremely aroused incredibly fast. Yuuri knew how to rile him up but this was something different, he didn’t feel like pinning the boy to the bed and listening to his desperate pleads. This was a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time.  
He wanted to get fucked.

Yuuri must have seen some flash of realization on Viktor’s flushing face, letting out a hot breath on the silver haired man’s neck (or what was exposed of it so far, anyway.)  
“We have such a nice view- don’t we…” Yuuri purred, his hands meeting Viktor’s slightly trembling ones in the middle of the shirt. The button-up fell open and Yuuri planted light kisses on the man’s chest, sucking hard on some areas to leave little marks. Viktor let out loud breaths in response, waiting to see where Yuuri was going with this idea of his, slipping the shirt off before removing the tie from his neck to toss it on the seat of the couch behind him.

“It’d be a shame to waste it, right?” he continued kissing, a terrible heat burning at his lower half, pushing into the crotch with his own a little harder.  
“What are you-“Viktor started to ask before he watched Yuuri’s eyes glance behind them, towards the picture window. A wave of pleasure from the pressure in his groin traveled up through him as did a shiver from connecting the dots.  
“You want to fuck agai-“  
“I want to fuck you against that window.” Yuuri cut him off with a low growl, biting at Viktor’s neck. Yuuri smirked as Viktor whispered something in Russian, staring down at him with a glazed over, hungry look in his eyes.

With some finesse, Yuuri unbuttoned Viktor’s pants and slid them down with haste. Viktor bit his bottom lip and gripped the leather as Yuuri pulled his own shirt off and slowly trailed kisses back down his chest and stomach, going low enough to the point he was kneeling in front of Viktor.  
He could feel the heat through the skimpy black panties that were barely hiding the erection the man was displaying as his lips trailed up the cloth, his hands moving down to start untying their shoes so clothing could properly be removed. Viktor shivered at the light touch to his genitals, jerking to meet the touch. He watched Yuuri’s pink, slightly swollen lips curve into a smile as they found the tip, sucking on it lightly from behind the fabric. 

“Yuuri-“Viktor whined, tilting his head back, “don’t tease like that…”  
“You do this all the time to me!” Yuuri replied a little sharply, a playful but dangerous expression flashing across his face, “Can’t handle it?” he asked with a laugh. His hands had finished untying and removing shoes as they had come up and slowly started pulling down the underwear. He made sure Viktor’s dick bounced lightly up and down as the underwear were removed, waiting eagerly for it to stop before his tongue dragged across the head. Viktor sharply inhaled at feel the warm muscle suddenly upon him, arching his back as he slid down the couch a little. 

The reaction made Yuuri giggle, doing it again as a hand came up to gently fondle and stroke at his balls. Another light groan escaped Viktor’s lips and he forced himself to look down. It was always a sight he loved seeing; Yuuri’s lips slowly encasing his dick, eyes glancing up at him as he absorbed every detail in Viktor’s flushed face.   
Yuuri heard Viktor mumbling more Russian as he slowly took all of Viktor in his mouth, swallowing once before starting to suck lightly. As he sucked, he started bobbing teasingly slow, occasionally dragging his teeth along the length. He was careful though, making sure Viktor wasn’t in pain- but he very clearly wasn’t. He closed his eyes and was breathing heavily, trying to steady himself. 

“Fuck… You’re doing so well, Yuuri…” the silver haired man groaned, not even trying to hold his pleasured tone back.  
Yuuri was starting to feel his own dick aching, knowing the wait would be incredibly worth it as he imagined Viktor begging for him. And very time Yuuri reached the tip and tongued at the slit he could see Viktor’s eyebrows pinch together and his jaw clench. He hummed happily at each groan that came from Viktor’s throat, which only made the aching worse but god did he enjoy it.

Viktor was also enjoying it; his legs were trembling and there was a tight grip on the leather, making it squeak a little. His face was flushed, and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with a lustful look.   
“It’s good-“ he breathed out, licking his lips with greed as he watched his dick get swallowed.  
“nnn-... Yuuri..” Viktor warned, biting his abused lower lip. Yuuri could taste the precum for a while, but wanted to hear Viktor tell him to stop. There was an audible sigh as the contact faded from his throbbing erection, his legs still trembling slightly.

“I want you against that window.” Yuuri commanded, slipping his sweats and briefs off as he stood up, and almost ran to his suit case. He pulled out a tube of lube and glanced to the window, where Viktor was pressed against it, grinning at him.  
“What are you smiling about?” Yuuri asked as he sauntered over, nipping at the cap to the lubricant. Viktor tilted his head and bit his lip again, turning around. He pressed his chest against the window and stuck his hips out and spread his legs.  
“I’m grinning because I can’t wait to have you inside me.” Viktor purred, his breath fogging the glass near his face. Yuuri reached him, pushing his cheeks apart to grind his throbbing cock against Viktor’s hole.

“How badly do you want me?” Yuuri asked as he pressed against the entrance lightly, teasingly. Viktor knew it was a tease too as they’d never not used a lubricant of some form, which drove him mad.  
“I’ve not wanted someone this bad in years.” He replied, drawing out his final words with a low groaning.  
Yuuri pressed a little harder, starting to get impatient with himself at those words. With a small sigh of frustration from Viktor, Yuuri opened the little tube and squeezed a good amount on his fingers. He closed the cap and placed it in his off hand, which held one of the cheeks aside. A cold, lubed finger circled the entrance, prodding at it before Viktor pushed himself onto it, shivering from the cold sensation entering him. 

Yuuri was, admittedly, nervous. He’d never been the one on top before, but was completely determined to do this, confident he could mimic whatever Viktor had done to him so many times before with a little flair of his own. Viktor must have sensed his hesitation though, starting to rock on the finger that was barely inside him.

“Do it, Yuuri. I want to feel it.” He reassured, reaching back to push his other cheek aside.  
“If it hurts-“  
“I will tell you.” Viktor finished with a smile as he looked back, still breathing heavily with excitement and a burning desire. He would have taken the entire dick right then and there if he could have, but knew Yuuri would hesitate entirely and wouldn’t be as rough as he wanted.

“But right now, I want it badly. So just do it.” He said in the most begging tone he could, and Yuuri obliged- sliding the first digit all the way in with a slow motion.  
The whimpers coming from Viktor were intoxicating. Was this what Viktor felt whenever he’d whine and beg for it? If it was he knew why this man was always so eager to reward him, Yuuri thought, curling the finger gently inside the squirming man. Gently he’d push and pull, before Viktor’s impatient sounding groaning encouraged him to put in a second.

Yuuri was gaining his confidence back in full as Viktor’s small whimpers pleading for more coursed through him- his erection leaking precum and throbbing almost painfully. He ignored it to the best of his abilities, giving small groaning of his own, before he pushed the two digits in as far as he could and aimed them, curling his fingers and brushing against the older man’s prostate. He could hear Viktor whispering in Russian, and lust threatened to take him over right then and there as he watched the back arch and the window fog with the rather loud moan Viktor gave off. He wanted to pull his fingers out and burry his dick balls deep into the man, to hear him begging-

The thought was ruining him and he quickly slid the fingers out to add a third- stretching and scissoring the hole gently, but pushing his fingers in and out fast and hard. Viktor was melting under his fingers, and looking back at him with such a pretty face.   
“Yuuri- please.” Viktor whined again, his legs returning to their trembling state from before. He pulled his fingers out and opened the lube again, noticing his grip left little marks on Viktor’s ass cheek. He coated himself, moaning at finally having some kind of contact to the very aroused cock. Closing the tube, he tossed it over towards the bed and placed the head at the entrance, and waited there.

“Is this what you want?” Yuuri growled, knowing it was exactly what he’d been asked for, but wanted to hear him say it- over and over. Viktor gave an impatient huff as his head craned to look at the man teasing him.  
“I want your throbbing dick in me.” Viktor growled back which turned into a low moaning as Yuuri pushed into him. Yuuri loved it when Viktor broke into Russian, and was learning the words Viktor repeated over and over- and this time he could hear him begging for more. Though it didn’t help with his erection much- it honestly made it worse as he pushed in further- and further.

“Viktor—“Yuuri groaned, feeling the tight cavity almost pulsating along with his own throbbing need. It felt good- no wonder Viktor liked fucking him so much.  
“It’s so tight-“ he gasped out as he continued pushing, “Does it hurt?”  
“God no-“  
“I - hah - don’t think I’m g-going to last long-“  
“I probably w-won’t either… ahh…” The older man sighed contently, feeling Yuuri’s full length inside him. The content feeling didn’t last long as Yuuri waited for the adjustment- his hips bucking accidentally every few seconds as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure drew and consciousness out of him.

“M-move.. please Yuuri…” he heard Viktor whine, and eagerly responded by pulling his dick half-way out before pushing it back in, not quite slowly but not fast either. It was a good pace, Viktor thought, before his need for release throbbed at him. He teased himself though, allowing Yuuri to go at his own pace, and was rewarded as he felt the cock pulling out further and further. It still pushed in at the same pace, which was maddening and driving him crazy, but god if he didn’t love it.

“S-so good… Yuuri… don’t-“ he breathed out, the window he was pressed against was completely fogged up where his mouth would be. His breathing was heavy and laced with pleasured moans as Yuuri kept the pace up, brushing against his prostate, making his back arch.  
It felt so good, every ounce of him wanted to pound into the man wildly, but he didn’t want it to be over that quickly. Hilting him each time at this mild pace made loud moans of his own escape from his lips, and only worsened as he watched his cock disappear into the constricting hole around him. Eventually, beside every nerve in his lower body screaming at him, he pulled out and turned Viktor around, pulling him down to the carpet.

There was an audible displeasure as the dick left his hole, but understood what Yuuri wanted to do and let it happen. He hastily laid himself on the ground as Yuuri slid the others hips into a comfortable position. Viktor helped by wrapping his legs up and around Yuuri, drawing him in eagerly.

“Ah- please I can’t wait any longer-“Viktor begged, his face entirely flushed. As Yuuri pushed back in, a small wave of relief washing over him, he admired the sight below him. Viktor was a mess; hair messy, cheeks stained, a red lower lip from where he’d been biting at it. He could feel the legs trembling around him as he returned to the faster pace, pulling his dick almost entirely out before desperately thrusting it back in.

“God- yes more- harder! Faster… ahh, Yuuri- you’re—doing so ah- good..!“ Viktor called out in Russian, which Yuuri was having a hard time understanding with how drawn out all the words were, how broken they were with the moaning and panting. Each thrust in brought him closer and closer, and he could tell by the way Viktor’s cock was twitching he was close as well. Yuuri leaned forward and kissed the man, panting into it.

“Look at me when you come-“he said breathlessly as one of his hands came up to start pumping the very red dick, “Don’t you dare close your eyes-“ he commanded, which honestly was probably the reason Viktor came at that moment- briefly closing them just before he felt the climax hit. He stared into those completely entrancing eyes as he felt Viktor shudder under him, heard him moaning what was probably his name, and felt hips bucking up into the touch.

He only had to thrust a few more times before he too felt what had been painfully building release from him, filling the man under him. The pleasurable relief coursing through him didn’t stop him from staring back into those calming blue orbs as he climaxed.   
He pulled out, after staring contently at Viktor who seemed very satisfied for what seemed like hours, and finally collapsed on top of him. He might have had the stamina to go for a round two, but didn’t know if Viktor had that in him, from the way he looked at that moment.

“God that was good-“Viktor finally sighed out, idly stroking Yuuri’s black hair, which was slightly matted to his face from the sweat.  
“Y-yeah? Good… Is that why you like having sex with me so much?” he asked curiously, kissing lightly at Viktor’s chin, who replied with a chuckle.  
“Oh yes. I love hearing you beg and whine, and feeling you around me.”  
“I’m surprised you took the lead this time though, but very glad you did.” Viktor said after a brief pause, with a gentle smile on his face, “I’m curious though; why? You’ve never really tried before.”  
“W-well I… I wanted to make you feel how you make me feel. And I… well.” He smiled sheepishly up at the man, “I like knowing I’m the only one that can satisfy you.” Viktor replied with another laugh, planting kisses all over Yuuri’s face which made him giggle.

“You really are.” He said genuinely, in a tone filled with adoration, “why against a window though? You do realize the hotel across the way watched this right? Though I think we gave them a pretty good show.” He grinned devilishly, cocking his head to the side.

Yuuri sat up with his face gone completely red, quickly glancing up and across the way where there were quite a few open windows, and he swore he saw the curtains hastily drawn as he looked up. 

“Oh god what did I – Viktor!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the idea's I had to write after watching Episode 6. I have like 2 other fanfictions for this series and then one for an old (fandom) flame orz thanks for reading tho!
> 
> im just killing myself at this point lmao


End file.
